


Beg For Me

by Relh99



Series: I Lost a Bet [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Established Relationship, First Time writing Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Felix, Wish me luck, i lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relh99/pseuds/Relh99
Summary: Felix feels bad for not treating Jack to a good time in awhile. He decides it's time to fix that.





	Beg For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> I lost a bet. I've never written smut. Enjoy the train wreck. I tried my best.

Felix slammed the bedroom door shut, pinning Jack against it. Before Jack could say anything, Felix’s lips on his. Jack hesitated a bit, surprised by Felix’s eagerness, but quickly leaned into the kiss, letting Felix take control. Felix cupped Jack’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

Jack chuckled and pulled back, grinning at his boyfriend. “Well _someone’s_ excited.”

Felix said nothing, instead going in to kiss Jack’s neck. The Irish man moaned softly, his smile growing wider.

“Is this because the guys said ye were too whiny to top?” Jack asked, sliding his hands down Felix’s sides until they were resting onto of his hips.

Jack yelped at the sudden nip on his neck. Felix lifted his head, smirking.

“You think I give a fuck about what they have to say?” Felix chuckled. “No, their comments just reminded me it’s been awhile since I treated you to a good time.” He rocked his hips against Jack’s to emphasize his point.

“Lucky me,” Jack moaned, tightening his grip on Felix.

“Luck of the Irish,” Felix laughed.

He reached down and grabbed Jack’s wrists, moving his arms up so that they wrapped around Felix’s neck. In one swift motion, Felix lifted Jack, holding him against the door. Jack quickly wrapped his legs around Felix and leaned forward to continue the kiss while still letting his boyfriend take control. As much as Jack loved having Felix beneath him, these moments when their roles switched were special and kept things interesting.

“Are we just gonna stand here all night makin’ out, or are ye gonna fuck me?” Jack asked, growing impatient.

Felix clicked his tongue twice and shook his head. “Is that how you ask for things? Where are your manners?”

“Oh, fuck you, what? Want me to beg for ye?” Jack groaned. He rolled his hips, pressing up against Felix.

Felix didn’t answer. Instead, he carried Jack over to the bed and bent over, pressing Jack’s back against the mattress. Jack sighed in relief and unwrapped his legs, hanging them over the side of the bed instead. He let Felix strip him of his shirt and laid back as Felix started leaving a trail of kisses down his chest.

When he got down to the hips, Felix unbuckled Jack’s belt and quickly slid his pants off. Jack went to pull down his boxers, but Felix slapped his hands away.

“Hey!” Jack complained.

“You still haven’t asked nicely,” Felix said, running his hands down Jack’s thighs, slowly pushing open his legs.

“You’re kiddin’,” Jack groaned. “Ye seriously want me to beg?”

Felix stood up and leaned over, hovering above his boyfriend. While one arm propped him up, the other reached down, cupping Jack’s member through his boxers. Jack moaned as Felix teased him over the fabric. Felix leaned his head down to kiss Jack’s neck once again. Every time Jack let out a noise of pleasure, Felix would nip, biting softly at the sensitive skin.

“You’re killin’ me, Fe,” Jack breathed.

Still not satisfied with Jack’s behavior, Felix removed his hold of Jack’s now hard dick. A whine escaped Jack’s lips at the sudden loss of contact. Felix lifted his head to stare down at his boyfriend and laugh.

“And they guys said _I_ was too whiny to top,” he laughed.

“Well maybe if ye stopped teasing me and actually _did something_ , I wouldn’t be whining,” Jack huffed. He tried reaching down to touch himself, just Felix smacked his hands away yet again.

“Fe, please!” Jack pleaded.

“Please what?” Felix hummed.

“God, please fucking touch me! Suck me off or do something, please, I’m dying here, Fe!” Jack begged.

In an instant, Jack’s boxers were pulled down and Felix’s mouth was on his cock. Jack moaned in pleasure at the sudden contact. One hand gripped the sheets above his head the other found its way in Felix’s hair. Jack craned his neck up as best he could to watch as Felix’s head bobbed up and down on his cock. For a brief moment, Felix’s eyes wandered up to make eye contact, soaking in the expression of pure bliss on his boyfriend’s face.

“If ye keep this up, I’m gonna finish before ye even get the chance to fuck me,” Jack moaned, a hint of laughter in his tone. Felix lifted his head, releasing Jack’s cock. The Irish man groaned in annoyance while Felix chuckled darkly and stood up, walking over to the night stand.

“We don’t want the party to end just yet, do we?” Felix asked, grabbing a bottle of lube out of the drawer.

“I feel like you’re pulling this shit on purpose,” Jack accused. “Getting me all riled up just to leave me hangin’.”

Felix gasped in fake horror while he rubbed a generous amount of lube on his fingers. “ _What? Me? Never._ ”

“Fuck you,” Jack groaned, glaring at his boyfriend, no real anger in his eyes.

Felix chuckled and knelt back down. He shook his head while his index finger traced around Jack’s asshole.

“Actually, Jack,” Felix said, making eye contact. “Tonight, it’s _my_ job to fuck _you_.”

With that declaration, Felix shoved his index finger into Jack’s asshole. A satisfied moan escaped Jack’s lips as Felix began to move around, stretching him out as best he could without hurting him.

A second finger was added pretty quickly, adding more pressure. Jack gripped the bedsheets for support as his boyfriend fingered his asshole. Unlike Felix, Jack wasn’t used to receiving, so it took him a little longer to adjust.

“You doing alright?” Felix asked, not wanting to do anything to hurt Jack.

“Shut up,” Jack hissed. “I ain’t like you. I don’t take dick up the ass on the daily.”

“Yeah, if you did, you’d be begging for another finger right about now,” Felix teased.

Jack let out an airy laugh. “You’d like that, wouldn’t ye?”

Felix shrugged and slowly added a third finger. Jack yelped in surprise and arched his back slightly. “Begging would be nice, but I get the feeling I won’t have to ask you to beg. You’ll just start all on your own pretty soon.”

Felix started moving his three fingers, earning him a pretty moan from Jack. He was half expecting a witty comment, but when none came, Felix smiled victoriously. He had Jack right where he wanted him, and with that realization, he slowly pulled his fingers out, leaving Jack empty once again.

Jack let out a groan that sounded almost like a scream, his tone a mix between frustrated and desperate. Felix couldn’t help but giggle at his behavior. He started rubbing lube on his own dick, smiling innocently at his boyfriend.

“Something wrong, Jack?”

“Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg,” he snapped, pulling out the full name. “If you do not put your fuckin’ dick in my ass right now, I’m gonna lose it.”

“That’s not a very nice way to ask for what you want,” Felix teased. He separated Jack’s legs again and lined up, the tip of his cock lightly pressed up against the other’s entrance. When he made no further moves, Jack let out a sigh of defeat and buried his face in his hands.

“Fe, I’m begging you,” Jack pleaded. “Please, for the love of everything that is holy, _please_ fuck me. I need you inside me _right now_.”

Felix grinned and grabbed Jack’s hips before pushing his way inside. Jack’s breathing hitched and his hands came away from his face, opting to grip the sheets once again. His teeth were clenched as he slowly adjusted to the feeling of Felix’s dick inside of him.

“See? Now was that so hard?” Felix teased.

Jack chuckled lightly as the pain faded and the feeling became more pleasurable. “Not as hard as _this dick_.”

Felix thrusted once, shutting Jack up with a loud moan.

“You deserved that.”

“That’s fair,” Jack laughed.

Felix moved again, going slower than the first time. It took them a moment, but eventually they found a good rhythm. Waves of pleasure washed over Jack. He let go of the sheets, rest one hand up by his head while the other one drifted downwards to jerk himself off. Thankfully this time, Felix made no attempts to stop him.

“ _Fuck, Fe_ ,” he breathed out. Between stroking himself and Felix pounding him, Jack didn’t know how much longer he’d last. He had built his endurance when it came to giving, but receiving was a whole other story.

By the looks of it, Felix wasn’t going to hold out too much longer for the same reasons.

“I’m getting close, Fe,” Jack moaned.

Instead of verbally responding, Felix leaned down, moving his hands so that they wrapped behind Jack’s neck while he bent down, kissing his lips with a new, fierce passion. Felix moaned into the kiss, not letting up on his thrusts.

Jack wrapped his legs around Felix’s hips as best he could from the position. “I’m so fucking close, Fe,” he whispered in between kisses.

“Say my name,” Felix said. He had to fight to keep his voice from shaking since he was so close to orgasming himself.

“Oh god, F-Felix! Fuck-!” Jack moaned, coming all over his hand. Felix kissed him as he also finished, gently biting down on Jack’s bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud.

Felix sighed in relief, letting go of Jack’s lip, pressing their foreheads together. He pulled out and rolled over, flopping onto the bed next to Jack.

“Fuck, Fe,” Jack said, breathing deeply. “We gotta stop making this role switch such a rare thing.”

Felix chuckled and nodded. “You got that right. You’re too cute when you beg.”

Jack playfully slapped Felix on the stomach with the back of his hand, rolling his eyes. “Never mind, I take back what I said. Don’t wanna stroke your ego too much.”

“Nah, you wanna stroke something else instead,” Felix teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack slapped him once again, laughing. Felix joined in on his laughter and the two just laid there, comfortable with just lying in each other’s company.


End file.
